


Risky

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Stepfamily AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Het, Human, Past Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron doesn't mind taking risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky

It was the most horrifying thing that Eclipse thought could ever happen since their father died.

Radar coming home early while she and Megatron were in the bathroom, Megatron pounding into her while she was bent over the sink. To make it even worse, when Radar knocked on the door to ask if she was in there, Megatron continued to rock in and out of her.

Primus, Radar was right outside and he was seriously doing this?! What if she heard her?!

“Eclipse?”

“Y-Ye-! Yes?!”

“Are you all right?”

“I-I’m fine…!” She had to bit her tongue when his hands came up to fondle her breasts. Damn it, this couldn’t be happening! What the hell was Megatron even thinking?! She looked back at him to glare murderously at him, but he just smirked as he continued to move, his cock repeatedly slamming up against her cervix.

“Do you know where your brothers are? I asked them to be back home early…”

Lugnut was still at school making up a lab. Megatron? There was no way she could tell her mother where he actually was…

“T-They’re both at school-!”

“Oh? Do you know when they’ll be back?”

“N-No…!”

“Oh… I see. Well, I’ll be in my room for the time being then. I’ll wait until your brothers get home to cook.”

“O-Okay-!” She almost let out a moan when Megatron resumed his original fast pace, but he slammed a hand over her mouth to silence her. They could hear Radar’s retreating footsteps and once they were gone, Megatron chuckled as he leaned down to nip her ear.

“That was pretty close there, Sister,” he whispered sinisterly. “Are you trying to give yourself away?”

“I-It’s your fault-NGH!”

He just laughed, continuing to slam into her while Eclipse tried to keep in her moans. Even though it was incredibly risky, he didn’t think he would mind trying this again in the near future.


End file.
